Take Only What You Need
by amantle
Summary: Post College AU. No matter how hard Rikku tried, she couldn't forget about her time with Paine, however brief. Four years later, she meets her unexpectedly in the last place she thought she'd ever see her. May change to M later.
1. Prologue

If asked, any student who attended Luca High would tell you that Paine Bianchi was bad news.

If you couldn't tell by the ripped jeans, combat boots and bomber jacket; the permanent look of boredom and devil may care attitude were telltale signs, along with a list of school violations and rumors.

One time, she was smoking while walking into the building and when asked to put out the cigarette, she flicked it at the Assistant Principal. Suspension.

She climbed onto the roof to smoke and flicked her cigarette over the edge. It hit the Assistant Principal. Suspension.

She brought a water bottle of vodka to school and drank the whole day. None of the teachers found out, but when a freshman asked why she smelled like alcohol she punched him in the face. Suspension.

She skipped math and was caught walking back into school. Luckily they didn't smell the pot she'd just smoked. Saturday detention.

There were other things that she didn't get caught doing. Like when she beat up the school quarterback for calling her a dyke.

When she slashed the Assistant Principal's tires because he was a prick.

A few weeks later she tagged a few of the school buses- this was for her own amusement.

Then there was the time she was in the library after school and threw some jerk into a wall for pressuring this blonde chick to hook up with him. Half of his front tooth chipped off and he couldn't get it capped for a week. He made up some story about taking on three guys in a street fight.

It annoyed Paine for a couple days that he was spinning what had happened to his advantage. If they only knew what he'd been doing. His hands all over the girl when she was clearly saying no.

As disgusted as Paine was, she opted to say nothing. Though every time she happened to be in the same vicinity, she made sure he knew. She took satisfaction in knowing that he broke out in a cold sweat when she was around.

It was spring of senior year when the same blonde that was harassed in the library that day, came up to Paine outside during lunch period. The silverette was outside reading by the side of the building in the shade. The sleeves of her white collared shirt rolled up to her elbows, a can of redbull next to her and a cigarette in her hand.

The blonde asked how she was. Paine didn't answer. She didn't even look up. The blonde asked if she could sit next to her. Again, Paine did nothing.

The blonde sat. Quietly, she sat; next to Paine. She did this for a month.

The blonde wasn't always quiet though. When Paine wasn't reading, the blonde told her about her day, how track was ending soon, how she couldn't wait for college.

Sometimes the blonde would just lay in the grass and fall asleep. Paine would wait until the bell rang to make sure the blonde heard it, then would make her way into the building and through the halls.

One day in particular, the blonde was taking a nap and the bell rang. She didn't wake up. She just continued dozing. Paine gently nudged her with her shoe. She didn't move. Paine bent down and shook her. The blonde stirred but didn't wake up. Paine kneeled next to the blonde and leaned over her.

This girl was actually really attractive. Tanned skin, her blonde hair always thrown up messily, she was lean and muscular. She didn't really leave much to the imagination as she was always wearing something form fitting. A tank top and tight jeans. With flip flops most of the time.

Paine was about to call out her name when she realized she didn't know it. So, the silverette grabbed her shoulders and shook her again. The blonde opened her eyes.

Her eyes. Her emerald green eyes, with a spiral of lighter green around the pupil. Her beautiful Al Bhed eyes.

"You're really pretty. Especially now, with the sun behind you and stuff," the attractive Al Bhed girl with the exotic eyes said to Paine.

"The bell rang," was the response the blonde was given before Paine strode off.

The blonde came back the day after that. Paine was sitting in her usual spot, drinking her redbull and smoking. The blonde said nothing and they sat in silence.

The day after, the blonde wasn't there. A week passed and she didn't show up.

Summer was fast approaching and many of the seniors weren't showing up to school most days. Paine wasn't one of them. Contrary to popular belief, Paine didn't skip often.

She was on her way outside for lunch when she spotted the blonde out of the corner of her eye sitting with a couple of other girls. She glanced over and saw the blonde look away when their eyes met.

Paine was about to walk outside when she saw Chip Tooth slide into a seat next to the blonde. The silverette stopped. She glared daggers at the boy, willing him to look over to where she was standing.

He didn't. What he did do was rest an arm on the blonde's chair. He leaned in toward her.

Paine's legs were moving. The blonde's table was getting closer. She was standing above Chip Tooth. Her hand was reaching out. It grabbed the boy's shirt. It ripped him out of his seat. Paine was growling something at him. She threw him on the ground. "Next time I'll do more than chip a tooth, you piece of shit."

They were gaping. They were all gaping. Paine left.

The silverette was called to the office later that day. Suspension.

It was the next afternoon when Paine's mother called her to the door. "Hey Paine, a Rikku is at the door for you! And put some clothes on! I don't care how well you know her you won't be answering the door in your underwear!"

Paine rolled her eyes and smiled. Her mom new her too well. She got out of bed and put on some sweats. She didn't know who this Rikku person was though. Paine approached the open door and saw the blonde.

Paine leaned against the door frame and raised her eyebrow at the blonde named Rikku.

"Uh, hi." Rikku greeted nervously.

"Do you want to come in?"

Rikku's spirits lifted considerably. "Would that be okay?"

The silverette nodded and waved her in. "Take off your shoes."

Paine led the other girl to her room and yelled down the hall to her mother. "Hey mom, we'll be in my room just knock if you need anything!"

"Okay honey!"

Rikku walked into Paine's room. The walls were a deep blue-green and mostly bare. There was a desk with a laptop next to her bed and an indigo bass guitar in the corner. A closet on the opposite side of the room.

The silverette motioned for her to sit on the bed. The sheets were rumpled like they'd just been slept in but Rikku sat anyway. Wasn't much different than her bed.

Paine sat on the desk chair. "So why are you here?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know - rough up Gippal yesterday."

"He's a bastard."

"No other reason?"

"I don't need any other reason. But there are some," Paine answered tapping her knee with an index finger.

"Like what?" Rikku was picking at her hands, staring cautiously at the other girl.

Paine sighed. "Look you didn't have to show up at my house to ask me this. You could have asked at school."

"I'm impatient. And you really don't know what it's been like trying to talk to someone you like who won't say anything back. I was seriously giving up hope until you, ya know, basically threw Gippal on the ground. Again."

"...Giving up hope? That's why you didn't come outside the past couple weeks."

"Well, yeah. I mean I told you you were beautiful and you basically ignored me."

"Actually, you said I was pretty. And I thought you were joking."

Rikku beamed. "So you do listen when I talk!"

"It's kind of hard not to when you go on like you do."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, still smiling. "Most people zone me out at that point."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Well, I think you're interesting. That's why I listen."

"And stopped bringing your books."

"Yes. And that."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"I'm shy." Paine deadpanned.

"Oh shut up, seriously?"

"Fine. Everyone's going off to college soon. You're going pretty far away as well. I didn't want to start a friendship that wasn't going to go anywhere."

"I don't want to be your friend." Rikku's smile still lingering faintly.

"What you're thinking is even worse."

"Why?"

"Because it's not going to end well."

Rikku sighed. "Right then."

Paine got up from her seat and went over to Rikku. She sat down next to the blonde and tucked a few loose strands of golden hair behind her ear. "But nothing I do ever ends well," she whispered.

Rikku bit back a smile and looked into crimson eyes.

X

The day Rikku left for college, she cried. She cried hard. There were tears, her face was all puffy and snot was threatening to run from of her nostrils. But Paine still kissed her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Rikku had gotten in the car and looked out of the back window until they turned the corner and Paine was gone.

After Rikku left, Paine went back to her house, up to her room, into her bed, and let herself hurt.

* * *

A/N: This is just the prologue. I've written the next chapter or two, but I might take some time to change it up a bit. I don't like it as-is. Leave a review and tell me how ya liked it, if you're so inclined. Danke.


	2. Natural Design

_Four years later…_

"Oh, Rikku, before I forget, you're going to that party at Buddy's house, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Byob?"

"No, just bring a couple bucks to give to the host."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Kay, toodles!"

"Bye, Viv."

Rikku hung up the phone and watched a couple more episodes of her show, then rolled off her bed to shower and get ready with an, "Ugh."

After going her first two years studying diligently, Rikku spent the first semester of her third abroad in Djose; where she studied some more and splashed around on the shore. It was definitely some of the best few months she'd had after going to college. She even took some of her break time to fly to Home and visit her parents after they'd moved back when Rikku finished high school. She visited every summer but it was still nice to see them on the holidays. She'd reconnected with a few of her childhood friends and made an effort to hang out while she was there, and Skype when she wasn't.

She'd even had a connecting flight to Luca the first trip she'd made to Home and stayed there overnight. There was only one purpose for that.

She went by _that_ house. There was a totally different family living there. She'd knocked on the door and was greeted by a rambunctious four year old. When his mother came to the door she'd told Rikku that they'd been living there for almost a year.

Now, she was fresh out of college and had decided to move back in with _Sus_ and Pops for a while and try to get a job in Bikanel - something that pertained to her degree hopefully.

She was lost and a little frustrated, but was glad that she went to school for something she enjoyed learning about rather than get a major in some boring subject that would get her a high paying job.

Rikku left her parent's house after she jotted down a note that she'd be out late and jogged down the stairs and to her car. She'd have to pick up Baralai first to give Eve more time to get ready (she was notorious for taking _way_ too much time to get ready), then they'd pre-game and walk over to Buddy's from there.

She texted Baralai when she was outside and he came out a minute later.

"Do you have a couple gil to give Buddy?" Rikku asked as she pulled out of her spot.

"Yeah, but he said we didn't have to."

"Mhm, if we don't pay, Viv is gunna get some idea in her head that she doesn't have to either, then she'll tell her friends it's okay. And you get the rest," Rikku said as she hit the clutch and changed gears.

Baralai chuckled. "I get it. Viv is entitled to everyone's VIP status, huh?"

"Mhm. So pay up."

"Gotcha. Oh, uh, Eve texted me and said she'll be ready in ten minutes."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'm getting that bitch out of there before the party ends, so help me Yevon."

"I feel you. Just threaten to leave without her. She at least hurries when I do it."

"You know I'm not a violent person, right Baralai?"

"I can't be the one to pull her out by the hair Ri, I'm male. There is way more of a chance the cops will be called on me."

The blonde sighed in defeat. "She'd better be ready in half an hour."

They pulled in front of Eve's apartment ten minutes later and took the elevator up.

"Hey guys!" Eve greeted enthusiastically as they entered the small flat.

Eve was from Besaid. The sun-kissed islander had naturally sleek, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Eve, you have twenty minutes," the blonde said as she made her way over to the kitchen. She saw a bottle of tequila and three filled shot glasses.

"Let's take a couple shots first. Tequila always gives me energy." Eve made her way over the the table followed by Baralai.

Baralai chuckled. "No Eve, you're thinking of that pretty white powder that seems to make its way into your nostrils more often than it should."

"That too." Eve raised the shot glass up. "Cheers to Rikku coming back to us for good, yeah?"

"That's pushing it Eve, this might only be temporary," said Rikku.

The glasses clinked; then were emptied, being refilled for another round.

Baralai raised his shot. "To Eve being ready before the year ends!"

"I'm already done," Eve sang after they drank.

Rikku's face lit up. "Oh, Eve! E muja oui! Okay, let's go."

"Damn, Eve. Why today, of all days?" Baralai asked incredulously.

"No reason. Just felt like getting ready early. An hour before I normally do, might I add," Eve answered triumphantly.

"Do that all the time," Rikku said slipping on her shoes. "In case we get too drunk, it's cool if we crash here right?"

Eve nodded, putting on her heeled ankle boots. "Yeah, that's always been the case, right? Baralai takes the couch, and you sleep with me. Right, Ri?" She winked.

"Yes, Eve. And sleeping is exactly what we'll be doing." The blonde replied as they left the flat and took the lift down.

Eve gasped and clutched her heart. "Rejected again! Tell me what I have to do to win your heart, love."

"Mm," Rikku sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Can't rightly say myself."

"It's trial and error with this one, Eve." Baralai pointed his thumb over to Rikku. "Mostly error, with the occasional one nighter." They exited the lift and were met with crisp night air when they opened the door to exit the building.

"Ah, well. At least I made it to casual sex partner, yeah?"

"Count yourself lucky. Her actual relationships end way faster than whatever she's got going on with you." Baralai tsked.

"Okay, Bar Bar, that's enough talk about my personal life." Rikku patted Baralai on the head. Or tried. She ended up patting his ear.

"I'm not an cartoon elephant, Ri."

"Mm, you keep saying that, but need I remind you of the time we took those 'shrooms?"

"Try as you like, I don't remember. And I never will." Baralai pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Buddy, we're here open the door." He hung up.

A minute later a scrawny guy with curly black hair and a chinstrap opened the door for them. "Hey, I'm Angel. Come in."

They followed Angel into the small house and were immediately met with the pungent smell of liquor and beer.

Eve floated right in to grab something to drink. Baralai held his nose. "What the hell, why does it smell like you guys've been partying for days in here?"

Angel answered. "Uh, well this party started around eight actually. We started drinking early. Buddy is probably in his room if you're wondering." Angel pointed to the other side of the kitchen.

Rikku wandered in and took a beer from the fridge. She sat down on one of the couches and took a sip.

"Hey Rikku! When'd you get here?"

Rikku looked over. It was Vivian. "Oh, hey Viv. What's up?"

Vivian swished back her wavy, auburn hair. "Oh, I invited someone that I want you to meet." She started gesturing behind her. "This is-" When she glanced back, there was no one there. "Shit, where did she go?" Vivian scanned the area. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" The blonde yelled after her. Yevon, if Vivian set her up on one more date, she was going to go bananas.

This was her chance to escape.

She went over to the fridge and grabbed two more beers and raced up the stairs. The window at the end of the hall was cracked open. She put the cans down and opened it up, then set her beer on the roof on the other side. She climbed out and closed the window so it was only open a crack. She debated leaving the window stopper under the window to signify that someone was out here, but decided against it. Vivian might see it and find her.

Rikku let out a puff of air as she sat away from the window on the right and finished off her first beer. "Whew. That was close."

"Guess I'm not the only one trying to get away, huh?"

The blonde jumped. "Holy shit, you scared me." She saw the silhouette of someone on the other side of the window on the roof.

The silhouette laughed. It was rich and sexy as hell. "I have a knack for doing that to people."

"So who are you trying to get away from?" Rikku asked as she opened another beer and took a gulp.

"Some chick invited me here. There was someone I _had _to meet. I just came for the beer."

Rikku sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "It wasn't Vivian, was it?"

The silhouette looked over. "Yeah, it was actually."

"Good Yevon. I run away from Viv only to meet the person she wanted to introduce me to." Rikku chuckled, albeit a tad bitter, and sipped her beer.

"Must be a sign." The silhouette stood and started walking over. "I'm Paine."

Rikku's head snapped up only to land on the face of her ex. She was pretty sure her eyebrows took a rocket to moon.

Paine stopped abruptly upon seeing Rikku. Her face morphed into this twisted visage that looked like a cross between horrified and forlorn. "I can't be drunk already…"

* * *

A/N: This is just a short chapter, I'm busy with school and other things that involve my not being near a computer- or at a computer, with no free time. But I just wanted to get this out anyway due to the lack of attention to the FFX-2 fandom- Paine and Rikku pairing specifically. Though there is a pairing that had caught my attention that gets even _less_ love: Paine/ Lulu.

Anyway, I'm horrible at pacing and scheduling my days and I can be very spontaneous. When I write more, you will probably be able to see it in my writing. I'll keep up with this as best I can!


End file.
